Flight of the Phoenix
by HellsBaby
Summary: a young girl finds her life is not what it seamed now along with her 2 sisters she must battle evil along side the sailor scouts to reach a time of peace and reach her true destiny...a story of love and passion please read better then sounds.
1. Chapter 1

A thousand years ago during the battle of the silver millennium as the outer and inner scouts were fighting Queen Beryl's army, trying to protect their planets, themselves, and there princess millions of light years away a different battle was waged. One of magic, light and dark but one planet was in the middle of it. The beautiful fire crystal planet of Hoshi. The witch's coven had attacked Hoshi looking for the imperial fire crystal. All of the planets had joined the battle including their princesses using the powers they earned on there coming of age with the exception of three Hoshi's princesses themselves, who fought as the infamous Hoshi triad sailor phoenix, sailor griffin, and sailor spero.

The battle raged for three days and three nights and showing no sign of stopping. Hoshi's queen Salana saw that her daughters and their friend were fighting a losing battle so she used the power of the imperial fire crystal to send them all to a better future on the blue planet of earth. with the loss of her power she dispersed into nothing and her planet and its people lay frozen in time, but this is were are story really begins…


	2. sisters

My name is Salina Tori I live in Tokyo Japan and have a pretty normal life minas my two sister, Tara and Yura who have been acting really weird lately but o well.

"Hey Salina" a voice behind me said. I turned to see my best friend Kim running toward me.

"Hey girly" I said back.

"Did you hear we have two new girls on campus."

"Really that's awesome who are they"

"I don't know but people are saying they are twins and they look a lot like you" after she said that I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Where are they right now" I said in a low whisper.

"There up in the attendants office. Why?"

I didn't bother to answer her question because I took of at top speed toward the office. I love my sisters but a few years ago we made a deal that we would go to different schools because we were to different and didn't want any one to know we were related. Even though we ma look alike on the outside we are completely different. Tara and Yura are preppy cheerleaders and I'm a gothic punk. The only way you could tell us apart was buy are closes and our hair. My hair is black, Yura's is whitish silver and Tara's is brown.

As I rounded the corner I stopped dead in my tracks. Sure enough standing there talking to the principal were my two sisters in all their pink preppy glory. I hid around the corner and strained to hear their conversation.

"…I've already sent out someone to find your guide she should be here soon so if you would like to wait it shouldn't be long."

"Thank you we'll wait" I could hear Tara's voice say.

A boy standing in front of me snapped me out of my trance.

"The principal wants to see you." He said to me.

"Thanks" I said and walking to the principals office knowing exactly what to expect and dreading it with every step. I stepped into the office and didn't even bother to look at my sisters.

"You wanted to see me." I said as if nothing was going on.

"Yes I did, we have two new students today." He said indicating to the couch. "This is Tara and Yura Tori. I want you to show them around if you do I will forget those little stunts you pulled yesterday and you will be off the hook, you will also get to skip class if you wish." Concealing a giggle I reluctantly agreed.

When we got to the hall I turned sharply on my sisters "What are you doing here we had a deal."

"We know but mom made us transfer here we had no choice." Yura responded with an innocent smile.

"What ever if I'm going to show you around we might as well start now follow me."

By the time we finished it was my favorite time of the day: Lunch.

I walked over to a tall sakura tree ware all my friends were sitting and laughing eating lunch. When we walked over every on stopped and stared at me with wide eyes.

"Hey guys." I said with an innocent glint in my eye.

"Hey." they said in unison.

"So Salina" my friend Ki-Chant said "Who are the plastics" she said pointing behind me. I turned only to see my sisters.

"Oh well these are my sisters Tara and Yura. Were triplets." I said in an embarrassed tone. All of my friends looked at me with astonishment.

"You never told us you had siblings." Kim said

"Well I never really thought it was important before today" I said in a low voice.

The group was about to retort when a low beeping sound was heard. I turned slowly to my sisters.

"Are your bracelets beeping?" I asked the two of them.

"Yea it just a reminder though" Yura said wall grabbing Tara's arm and dragging her away "Come on we have to go see you at home Salina" with that they left.

"Whatever well later guys I'm headed to the track" I went to the parking lot hopped in my motorcycle and headed to the race track little did I know that I where my life would change forever…

**Hey people what's up hope you like this story so far the scouts will come in the next chapter. I get to go to Ashland for a week so ill update then ill also update my other story Lost Memory's so see you then**

**READ AND REVIEW NOW!! Please**

**ja ne **


	3. SORRY

Sorry people but I will not be updating for a while cause I broke my arm and I cant type well right now and I'm so so so so so

Sorry people but I will not be updating for a while cause I broke my arm and I cant type well right now and I'm so so so so so so so sorry but it hurts a lot it might be a while so love all you guys but im still so sorry see you in a few months when I get my cast off. (OWWWW)!!


End file.
